


Always Together

by oztoXing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Femboy Jongin, Jealous Sehun, Jealousy, M/M, Mafia boss Minseok, Secret Relationship, can this be considered fluff?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oztoXing/pseuds/oztoXing
Summary: Jongin is a spoiled brat.Sehun is just part of the mafia.Minseok is just trying to be a “responsible” uncle for once.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Always Together

“It has been more than 10 minutes, Sehun, don't you think he should have gotten out of there already?” said the older one sighing from the driver's seat while loading his gun “If he doesn't come out soon, the mission will be ruined”

“Shut up, Chanyeol” ignoring the murderous look that his friend sent him, through the rearview mirror, he continued observing the old building across the street, which they will attack in less than five minutes, unless Jongin doesn't come out and they fuck the mission up “Minseok said to keep calm if Jongin did not leave at the agreed time” in a low tone, trying to hide his anger, he replied only to receive a small growl from the older.

“I'm older than you, you know, right?” He said turning around, offended by the youngest's words.

Without paying attention to his friend's words, he quickly settled into the seat, seeing Jongin leave the old building quickly, jogging in the direction of the car they were in. 

“It is clear” he said through the small communication radio.

He heard Chanyeol's let out a sigh before leaving the car, while noticing how the rest of the group entered the building.

“Take Jongin to his house” he said closing the driver's door and then leaning in the window “Junmyeon would not be happy if he finds out what his precious angel has been doing all night” finishing arranging his gun in the back of his pants and check that no one was around, he looked again at Sehun who looked at how much time they had to complete the mission before the plan was ruined.

“And please, if you are going to fuck him don't do it in my car, I don't want to explain to Jongdae, on our next date, why my car smells like sex” those were his last words before walking calmly towards the main entrance of the building.

Mentally thanking his friend for maintaining his relationship with the youngest of the Kim's in secret, Sehun moved into the driver's seat the moment Jongin arrived and climbed on the passenger side.

Without waiting another second, he started the car and drove away, taking Jongin out of the place.

After a few minutes in silence, the oldest spoke.

“Your father will kill us one day for letting you into the business” he said with his jaw clenched without taking his eyes off the road.

It bothered him that Jongin risked his life just for a whim, but it bothered him more the fact that other men saw and touched with desire what is his, without being able to do something to about it.

“Daddy won't notice” Jongin replied in a soft tone, fixing the huge and fluffy white sweater with bear ears, which covered a large part of his body leaving his toned legs exposed “Minseok will take care of it”

“Your uncle is crazy” Sehun replied, without looking at Jongin “using his cute nephew, which is the most valuable and important thing for his brother, to seduce the enemy and then attack them” he said with a tense jaw while shaking his head in disbelief.

“Minseok is not crazy, he only does it because he knows that nothing will happen to me” even with his calm tone, Jongin took off his seat belt and approached Sehun, until his chin was on Sehun's shoulder “I don't want to go to my father's house, Hunnie” he said with a naturally cute tone.

“I can't take you to my house, Jongin” was Sehun's answer to his boyfried's plead.

After not getting an answer from Jongin, besides a cute pout, Sehun cursed to himself, and turned the car in the direction to his apartment.

“I really don't know how your father thinks that you are an angel” after stopping at a red light, he looked down to see the younger for the first time, since they picked him up a few hours ago at his uncle's house, noticing the pretty makeup that Jongin was wearing “when you are a manipulator with a good body and eye makeup capable of making any makeup guru feel envious”

“Did you like it?” he asked referring to the makeup, with a smile without denying Sehun's words “I couldn't stop thinking about you when I was getting ready today” he said as he lowered his hand to Sehun's thigh “but I couldn't find anything in my closet, that made me feel sexy enough” 

Sehun knew where this whole thing was going, he knew his boyfriend pretty well to know that he had noticed his anger since he got into the car and was just trying to make him even more angry to take advantage.  
“So I went shopping with Dae” looking at Sehun with innocent eyes, he caught his plump bottom lip between his teeth “do you want to see what Jongdae hyung bought me?”

“You are playing with fire, Kim Jongin” Sehun said while trying to ignore Jongin's hand caressing his thigh and be able to concentrate on the road, since the traffic light had changed.

“Don't you want to see how beautiful my outfit is?” 

This was always the first step in Jongin's plan to make Sehun lose patience.

“I'm not going to fall on your game, Jongin” he said slowing down as they would soon reach his apartment, leaving Jongin frowning, because Sehun never said no to his touch.

When the car was finally parked, Jongin moved quickly and climbed on Sehun's thighs, strandling him, before he got out of the car.

“But I chose it for you” with a pout he looked at the older, this was step two, trying to make him feel bad with his pouty lips “don't you want to see it?” he slowly moved his hips, then left a couple of short kisses on Sehun's lips, trying to get some reaction from his boyfriend, but he only got the taller one to take him by the hips and place him back on the passenger seat.

“I'm not in the mood, Jongin” he said before getting out of the car leaving the younger more than confused.

Quickly getting out of the car, Jongin opened the zipper of the sweater he was wearing, letting it fall down one of his shoulders, revealing his small clothes, and ran behind his boyfriend who was about to reach the elevators.

When he reached Sehun's side, he put one of his hands on the elder's shoulder to stop him and turn him around.

“I told you I'm not in the mood, Jongin” said Sehun turning with one hand on the bridge of his nose and eyes closed.

“Are you sure?” asked Jongin again finally getting Sehun's attention, making him open his eyes and see his new outfit.

White sneakers, a black leather short, so short that you could surely see his butt, an almost transparent top if it weren't for the small crystals that covered it, a choker of small and thin chains full of small diamonds, which they fell down his bare back, all accompanied by the white bear sweater and a beautiful makeup that made him look younger than he already was.

After seeing his boyfriend's outfit, the need to fuck him settled inside Sehun.

Damn, his little Nini looked spectacular. 

The small leather shorts fit his body perfectly making his beautiful legs look longer than they already are. 

And not to mention the little top that left his shoulders bare as well as most of his back.

The amount of exposed tan skin was wonderful to Sehun's eyes.

But it didn't take long for the anger to return to his body. 

Remembering how those men also saw his boyfriend with this outfit.

The damn pigs in that building had seen HIS boyfriend in that ridiculously revealing outfit. 

They had seen him with lust and most likely they tried to touch him.

Releasing an irritated sigh, Sehun turned around without saying anything to Jongin, and began to walk to the elevators.

Jongin, wounded by his boyfriend's reaction, lowered his head and walked behind him.

When they were in the elevator, Jongin spoke.

“If you didn't like it, you could have said something at least, Sehun”

He was hurt.

Jongin always called him by his name when he was mad at him and that was not good.

With a sigh, Sehun turned around cornering Jongin against the cold wall of the elevator, who jumped a little as he felt the cold material against his bare skin.

“I'm sorry I've been treating you like a damn idiot, baby” he said while taking Jongin's face with both of his hands to look at him directly to the eyes “it wasn't my intention to make you feel bad, I am so fucking pissed right now and I just don't want you to be the one who I take my anger with” putting a little kiss on Jongin's plump lips, Sehun lowered his hands to the youngest's thighs as a signal to lift him up and get him to wrap them around his hips, which Jongin did.

“Why are you upset?” Jongin asked slowly.

“It bothers me that those pigs with whom you have to deal with in each mission look at you with desire and try to touch you when you are mine” with a sigh he turned his gaze to the wall avoiding Jongin's gaze.

“You know that I will never let any of them touch me, Sehunnie” he said taking Sehun's face so their eyes could met again.

“I know” Sehun said sighing “but I can't help thinking that something could happen to you or that one of them will try to take advantage of you”

“Nothing is going to happen, Hunnie” he said leaving a small kiss on Sehun's lips, which was reciprocated this time “And if something happens, I'm sure you'll be there to protect me” he ended up with a smile that reached his eyes, making Sehun smile too “so... did you like my new outfit?” he asked with a pout, while placing his hands on Sehun's shoulders, to avoid falling.

“You look spectacular, you don't know how much I wanted to have you in my bed when I saw you, Love” Sehun replied while placing his hands on the youngest's butt and giving it a hard squeeze, getting a little squeal out of Jongin.

Just then the elevator door opened revealing the corridor on the 11th floor, where Sehun's apartment was located. 

Even with Jongin in his arms, he walked to the door of his apartment and opened it. 

When the door was closed and both of them were inside the apartment, Jongin attacked Sehun's lips with need.

Sehun, removing with agility the white sweater of his boyfriend, threw it on the sofa before walking to his room.

After putting Jongin in the bed and noticing how precious he looked with his agitated breathing, his cheeks flushed and his lips more swollen than normal, he decided to speak.

“Will you marry me?” still recovering his breath and looking at Jongin right in the eyes, he asked what he had been thinking for a few months now, leaving Jongin speechless “I know I can not offer you a life without danger and free of my stupid jealousy, I can not give you the luxuries that your family has, and I can not say that we will never fight” he added stroking Jongin's flushed cheeks, who still didn't know how to react, with his fingers “but I really don't know what I would do if I don't have you by my side for the rest of my life” without looking away from his boyfriend's eyes, waiting for an answer, Sehun smiled “What do you say, honey?”

Noticing how the tears began to run down Jongin's cheeks, causing some of the makeup to get ruined, Sehun's heart began to fill with excitement.

“Yes” Jongin answered in a whisper, nodding before closing his eyes and smile, circling Sehun's neck with his arms and pulling him towards himself “Yes” he replied again before closing the gap between their lips.

Sehun can't believe how lucky he is to have as a boyfriend, the youngest of the Kim's.

The unreachable and spoiled, Kim Jongin. 

When Jongin had managed to get rid of Sehun’s shirt, he was stopped by the sound of a telephone. 

Noticing that the sound came from the back pocket of his jeans, Sehun sighed heavily. 

“It must be important” said Jongin nodding so that he could answer the call “It must be about the mission” he said slowly before seeing how Sehun took his phone out of his pocket and looked at him with confusion, earning a questioning look from Jongin.

“It's Minseok” he answered Jongin's silent question “Sehun” he said taking the phone to his ear, after getting out of bed and going out to the balcony.

“Chanyeol told me that you were on your way to drop Jongin at Junmyeon's house” Minseok spoke directly.

“Yeah, we had to make a stop, but we will be leaving soon” he lied easily.

“A stop in your apartment?” He asked slowly leaving Sehun speechless.

“Hyung, it's not what you think” he spoke trying to control his trembling voice.

“I’m pretty sure it is exactly what I think it is” he said with a touch of anger “I'm going up to your apartment right now, I'm taking Jongin with me” he said with bitter tone before hanging up the call.

“What did Minseok want?” Jongin asked walking outside, then hugging Sehun from behind.

“He's here to take you home” Sehun said in a whisper, turning around to face him.

“What are you talking about?” he asked confused, looking for his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I think he saw us kissing in the car” with a trembling sigh he wrapped Jongin in a hug again, which was slowly reciprocated “I'm afraid that nothing good will come of this, honey” he added kissing his forehead.

After a few seconds Sehun pulled away from Jongin, took his hand and walked back inside together.

When they crossed the balcony door, the sound of the main door being opened made them stop for a few seconds before deciding to go and face the older.

Holding hands, they left the room and stopped at the sight of Minseok, who was still at the front door. 

After seeing Minseok's serious face, Sehun started to feel nervous.

Kim Minseok could be a man of short stature and have a tender smile, but his cruelty towards his enemies was to be feared.

Minseok adopted Sehun when he was only a 15-year-old boy, after his father died of an overdose and his mother was killed for stealing. 

He raised him as his own son, although they were only 8 years apart. 

Now, Sehun at 27, feared that all that trust that Minseok gave him would go down the drain because he ignored the first and only rule given to him. 

"Stay away from my nephew Jongin, and you will have no problems" 

“Hyung, I can explain” Jongin was the first to speak letting go of his boyfriend’s hand, now future husband, to approach his uncle.

“This has nothing to do with you, Jongin” were the only words that came out of Minseok's mouth, making the youngest in the room to close his mouth quickly “This is between Sehun and me” he spoke again without taking his eyes off Sehun, who hadn’t move from his place.

“Nini, you should go to the car” this time it was Sehun who spoke softly, moving his gaze to focus on Jongin.

“No” surprising the two older men with his response, Jongin walked quickly towards his boyfriend to wrap his arms around his waist and bury his face on the other’s chest “I’m not leaving” he said in a whisper so that only Sehun could listen to him “I don't want to leave you, Hunnie” he added before he started sobbing.

After seeing his lover cry, Sehun couldn't help but wrap him in a hug, not minding that Minseok was watching him with murderous eyes. 

“Get away from him, Jongin” the oldest of the three spoke softly after noticing that his nephew was crying “we should leave” when trying to get close to the couple, Jongin turned around with the anger covering his face.

“I'm tired of you deciding for me!” he said with tears rolling down his face, moving a little more the remaining makeup “I am 23 years old, for fucks sake! I’m no longer a child for you to decide what is good or bad for me!” with trembling voice he looked straight into Minseok’s eyes “I love Sehun, and nobody is going to change that”

Surprised by his nephew's words, Minseok turned his gaze towards Sehun. 

“I gave you everything you didn't have” he spoke slowly without taking his eyes off Sehun’s “I gave you my trust by allowing you to live with me, I gave you food, work... A home” his voice was full of sadness “with a single condition, Sehun”

“I know, I really regret not having fulfilled that promise” in a whisper he replied “but I love Jongin, and I know that I am not the best candidate to be his partner and keep him safe” with slow steps he approached Minseok “but I would like to show you how much I love him and how much I would do just to make him happy” with some nervousness he turned to Jongin with his outstretched hand for him to take and pulled him until they were both facing Minseok “That's why I want you to know that I asked him to marry me” when he said these words, Minseok opened his eyes in surprise and looked quickly at his nephew, who had a huge smile on his face and nodded quickly.

“Hyung, I really love Sehun” with a small whisper he said before looking at his boyfriend “And I wouldn’t mind having to deal with dad’s anger, just to be with him”

Seeing the love in Jongin’s eyes when he looked at Sehun, made a small feeling of relief settled on Minseok’s chest. 

“Okay...okay, I'll comment about it to Jun...but you should do the rest” Minseok accepted after a few long seconds of silence “You better take care of him and be sure that if one day I see him crying because of you, you better start to forget about having a dick” he seriously threatened receiving a quick nod from Sehun.

“Okay, it's time to go home, your father shouldn't know that you are part of my "dirty jobs"”

“Minseokkie hyung, can I stay with Sehunnie tonight?” Jongin's sweet voice made Sehun direct his gaze towards his face, contemplating his beauty.

This was the Jongin he knew, the manipulative and spoiled youngest son of Kim Junmyeon.

The unreachable and spoiled, Kim Jongin. 

His boyfriend. 

And his soon-to-be husband.


End file.
